falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
James Brokenshire: "Unionism saved us before. It will save us again."
Speaking at a keynote address, James Brokenshire set out his parties bid to keep Hastiga and Veldunium in the union as a federal state. The Coalition of Conservative Unionists leader was in Nonambar to give his keynote address. "It will not be for me, or my party, to judge any civilian of the Empire. All men are born free and all men, born to the Empire, are born with the fruits of freedom, democracy and fundamental rights. There is a looming threat, however. Those rights, those benefits, those birth rights, could be thrown out, torn up in the upcoming referendum. The Empire, as we know it, will no longer be the same. And there is no going back from that. I understand the great states of Hastiga and Veldunium are not voting to leave us. They are voting for greater independence and taking that one step closer to complete and utter separation. I was a child of the Empire. A child to the greatest power this world has ever seen. Seen it. Done it. I want my children, your children, and our grand children to enjoy the same privileges we have been luck enough to endure and gifted. The only hope for that is a more united, strengthened union not a weakened, damaged union. The threat of evil is never a generation away and the more divided we are, the bigger and more substantial the threat of corruption and evil. Today's age, era, is no time for uncertainty and no time for division. Certainly, it is division alone that leads to in-looking fighting. First signs of cracks appear when pressure is put on. We are putting pressure on our Union and look at the devastating impact. By grace we have been saved by our Empire, our Union, our precious bond. Unionism saved us before. It will save us again. When our great war heroes looked to battle and asked 'for who am I doing this for?', they thought of you. You the citizen of the Empire, you the civilian of Hastiga and Veldunium. You the freeman. You and your family. It was unionism that stood tall against our enemies and gave the ever snarling Falleen growl. It was Unionism, the beauty of it, that lead to our wealth, power and status. That Union will get us through hard times, again and again. That is why we must stick at it. We must stay together - united. It is a myth to pretend we can function without the integrated states of Hastiga and Veldunium. Without the integration of both states, the machine, our core, will stop working. If you take a clogg out of a machine, its rotors stop. In the same metaphorically sense, giving away states is like removing a clogg. It is manslaughter. It is like stabbing ourselves in the foot. To loves one country, one does not have to love their government. Patriotism is about loving your country, your people, your culture, your rights. It is about embracing core principles and keeping them close to our heart. Saving for the bad times and wishing for the good. How can we share those principles with a further, divided union where our people are not truly one, but two? Prince Vinther, Duke of Tapanuo, gave an address to our armed forces a few weeks back. The Prince said, 'There is a time for everything. And a season for every activity', and I think those words ring true for us, today. Can we ever forget what we owe Hastiga and Veldunium? No. No we cannot. No we will not. Hastiga and Veldunium have given us tremendous wealth and opportunity, they have given to our shared people and provided for the Empire. We can all thank the protection of our Union to them and I hope and pray we will be able to continue to do so. I am a Unionists. I will fight to keep Hastiga and Veldunium in. I will fight to keep our people united. We are stronger together. We are more prosperous together. We are a united people; we are a united Empire. Let us rejoice our similarities, not our differences. Category:The Imperial Constitution